Upside Down
by Mia.Balzac
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Sheldon tuvo una mala semana y Penny restableció su ánimo de una forma inesperada. TRADUCCIÓN de TempestJo. [Dedazos editados, si queda alguno. Avise Por favor!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo se Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_**Todo comenzó cuando Sheldon tuvo una mala semana y Penny restableció su ánimo de una forma inesperada.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Sheldon ingresó a la sala de lavado dejando su cesta de ropa bajo la mesa de forma ruda y comenzó a seleccionar sus prendas para lavar con movimientos espasmódicos. Penny observaba al otro lado de la sala, desde donde estaba sentada sobre la tapa de la máquina que se encontraba lavando su propia ropa.

Ella levantó las cejas y ladeó su cabeza, esperando ser notada. Cuando él no se percató de su presencia, procedió a patear la máquina con sus tacones.

Sheldon jadeó y se volvió a verle, sus ojos le miraron acusadoramente.

"Debí haber sabido que estarías aquí".

"¿Dónde más podría estar? Es sábado, noche de lavandería." Replicó, rodando mentalmente los ojos ante el hecho de que la noche del sábado se había convertido en nada más que en la noche de lavandería. No fue hace mucho atrás que los sábados en las noches significaban manicure y pedicure; vestidos demasiado apretados y zapatos que rogaban por atraer miradas y botas . . . botas de beber.

Sheldon contuvo su aliento y en un suspiro murmuró.

"Habría preferido estar solo esta noche."

"Grosero" Le regañó Penny. "El cartel dice no dejar su ropa sola" Dijo dándole una de las miradas que usualmente él le daba a ella. "No puedo irme hasta que termine."

Frente a sus palabras los hombros de Sheldon se encogieron.

"No hay nada que yo pueda hacer" Murmuró para sí mismo introduciendo cuidadosamente en su máquina la medida del detergente y el suavizante.

"¿No puedes hacerlo o no quieres hacerlo?" Fijó la vista en sus piernas. "¿Listo?"

**.**

**.**

Ella supo que algo no estaba bien cuando fue más sarcástico de lo usual en la semana y los chicos estuvieron burlándose e insinuando más cosas de lo normal. Alcanzó a Leonard en el pasillo un momento cuando se iba esta mañana y preguntó que es lo que sucedía, él sólo masculló una respuesta que sonó sospechosamente a algo así cómo "_acumulado_."

Leonard comentó una vez, hace un tiempo que Sheldon era un semi-profesional en lo que respectaba a auto-satisfacción, en ese tiempo Penny solamente pensó en algo entre líneas, pero Oh Dios, él realmente ES humano.

Y para su pesar, realmente lo era. Se había rendido ante la idea de que fuera miembro de alguna raza de alienígenas, la cual lo había dejado ahí para estudiar la Tierra y su gente, casi a la misma edad qué él descubrió las leyes del universo y las limitaciones de los viajes en el tiempo, alrededor de los 7 años.

Desde entonces ha vivido las humillantes condiciones de los humanos como las hormonas, sentimientos y amigos.

.

Pero esta semana había ido mal, muy mal. Su agenda había sido un completo desastre hasta el punto que le hizo hiperventilar al recordarlo. Lógicamente, él sabía que podía corregir las cosas, que ya venía la mañana del Lunes y podría poner la cosas en rumbo nuevamente, pero sabía que nunca podría olvidar la semana que ya había vivido.

La tienda de cómics había sido cerrada debido a una emergencia familiar que requirió que Stuart saliera de la cuidad.

La electricidad se fue la noche de Halo.

Estudiantes de arte robaron sus pizarras para algún ridículo proyecto y cuando finalmente las consiguió de vuelta, estaban todas sucias y grasosas, además de qué sus ecuaciones habían desaparecido. A pesar de que él tenia un respaldo de esas ecuaciones en otros lugares seguros, estaba el inconveniente de escribirlas nuevamente y tuvo que cambiar la cerradura de su oficina DE NUEVO.

Luego el baño del piso de arriba comenzó a gotear y Leonard tuvo que dormir en el piso de su habitación, no dejándole tiempo a solas, tiempo extra que necesitaba ya que como Penny sabía, su hermana estaba de visita.

Lo que significo que no consiguió hacer que Leonard durmiese en el living y ella nunca le dejó el tiempo suficiente en las mañanas, solamente 10 minutos, tiempo en el que difícilmente alcanzaba a ducharse y afeitarse además de tener que lidiar con partes de sí mismo que desearía no tener la mayoría del tiempo.

El lugar de comida Thai fue cerrado debido a un incendio, su salsa de spaghetti favorita se encontraba agotada en la tienda y Penny había ido a una audición la noche en que se supone debía servirle su hamburguesa.

El estrés le estaba alcanzando.

Sus necesidades le estaban alcanzando.

Había llegado al punto en que considero brevemente el darse alivio, pero rápidamente desechó la idea, él como homo novus que era no podía hacer eso.

Así lo hizo.

Durante toda la semana.

Y aquí estaba una noche de sábado, noche de lavandería, encadenado más fuerte de lo que un hilo de volantín se puede enrollar alrededor de un avión y Penny estaba sentada ahí, sobre la máquina lavadora con sus pequeños shorts y su pequeña polera, pateándola con sus tacones y preguntándole sobre algo que estaba seguro no podría contestar.

"No creo que sea de tu consentimiento" Dijo finalmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirándole.

**.**

**.**

Observaba sus dedos retorcerse como sardina, cómo sus ojos se fijaron en sus piernas por sólo una milésima de segundo más de lo normal, cómo estaba pálido pero sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y como ahora se movía como si fuera un muñeco de hilos.

La última vez que ella le vio de esta manera, él no había dormido en tres días y venía de haber estado dentro de una piscina de pelotas, cosa que realmente era algo, considerando la cantidad de gérmenes que hay en las piscinas de pelotas.

Debía hacer algo.

Esta bien, quizás había algo que había querido hacer desde algún tiempo de todos modos, pero ahora parecía ser el único momento en que podría.

"Sheldon, ven aquí". Dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba que era mejor que lo hiciera o algo terriblemente malo sucedería.

Con los ojos bien abiertos se acercó a Penny "Sí, Penny"

Le sujetó y atrajo por el cinturón de su pantalón, manteniéndole cerca, de modo que estaba de pie frente a la máquina, frente de ella y entre sus rodillas.

"Penny." Jadeó "¿Qué estás haciendo?."

"Te estoy ayudando" Dijo sonriendo, algo cohibida fijo su mirada en la de él mientras una de sus manos descendía por el frente de sus pantalones.

El respiró profundo y abrió mucho sus ojos, pero no se movió.

Ella no estaba segura de si él se había congelado o si estaba solamente parado ahí, pero no estaba diciendo que NO, por lo que continuo. "Pon tus manos sobre la máquina." Susurró acariciándole nuevamente.

Definitivamente, él estaba respondiendo y obedeciendo sin preguntar siquiera el por qué.

.

.

QUERÍA preguntar el por qué.

Quería preguntar muchas cosas y su cerebro se negaba a colaborar, pero su cuerpo había decidido cerrar firmemente su boca y con cada caricia su cerebro se adormecía cada vez más. Esta es una solución aceptable para tu problema, susurró.

Si alguién entraba, ellos solamente verían su espalda y las piernas de Penny, por lo que se irían.

Cuando su mano se deslizó adentro de su pantalón, él sólo reaccionó colocando sus manos en la tapa de la máquina lavadora a un costado de sus muslos, cosa que fue una muy buena idea ya que sus rodillas repentinamente perdieron estabilidad.

Con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza ligeramente queda, él apoyaba su peso en sus manos mientras ella le acariciaba, ella podía sentir sus propias mejillas ser coloreadas.

Estaba más quieto de lo que ella habría esperado, luego comprendió que él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Movió su mano contra él, mucho más rápido, mucho más fuerte y pronto él apoyo su cabeza sobre ella, podía sentir su aliento chocando en su rostro, su patrón de respiración había cambiado, una de sus manos de pronto se movió sobre su muslo ejerciendo presión, ella supo que ya estaba por acabar.

Ella sacó algo de su cesta de lavandería y la sujetó contra él, de modo que no causaría un desastre. Ella sabía cuando odiaba la suciedad.

Con cada escalofrío que le recorría hacia que su mano se aferrara a ella con fuerza, hasta que él se dejó ir con un suspiro y completamente relajado.

Ella subió y le colocó sus pantalones en su lugar y le palmeó el pecho. "¿Te sientes mejor?".

La miró con una expresión de lejanía en sus ojos cuando se detuvo a pensar. "Sí." Parpadeó un par de veces antes de pararse derecho.

"Bien." Penny sonrió contenta con sus mejillas sonrojadas brillando.

El retrocedió un paso, al darse cuenta de que la máquina había dejado de hacer ruido, por lo que probablemente ella necesitaría cambiar las ropas. Su mente se encontraba en algún lugar flotando y en parte le resultaba agradable.

Ella se bajó de la máquina y cambio las cosas de la máquina hacia su cesta detrás de ella, todo lo que había lavado requería ser colgado para secarse por lo que no usaría la secadora esa noche.

"Buenas Noches Sheldon." Le murmuró.

Él parpadeó nuevamente "Buenas Noches Penny."

Ella se encontraba a medio camino de la puerta, cuando de pronto él le llamó.

Balanceándose, fijó la mirada en sus ojos y vio un un intento de sonrisa en su rostro. "Creo que en términos comunes. . . " Hizo una pausa. "Te debo una."

Ella se mordió los labios inconscientemente y asintió "Claro, esta bien." Comenzó a salir para alejarse.

¿Señor, que había hecho?

La acababa de dar un trabajo manual a Sheldon en la sala de lavados. Y él había dicho que le devolvería el favor.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Muy bien chicos, sé que tengo una historia ya publicada de mi propia autoria, pero me gustaría compartir con uds este fic, que a mí me encantó.<p>

La historia original esta escrita en inglés y bajo el mismo título **"Upside Down"**que se traduciría algo así como "Patas Arriba" pero preferí mantener su nombre en inglés para no perder esa esencia :)

La autora es **TempestJo**, tiene muchos más fic de BBT y de Bones, espero que les haya gustado la forma en que escribe.

Espero que esten todos bien!

Cariños.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortitos, pero así están escritos ¡A Disfrutar!.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

**.**

_"Ella se bajó de la máquina y cambio las cosas de la máquina hacia su cesta detrás de ella, todo lo que había lavado requería ser colgado para secarse por lo que no usaría la secadora esa noche._

_"Buenas Noches Sheldon." Le murmuró._

_Él parpadeó nuevamente "Buenas Noches Penny."_

_Ella se encontraba a medio camino de la puerta, cuando de pronto él le llamó._

_Balanceándose, fijó la mirada en sus ojos y vio un un intento de sonrisa en su rostro. "Creo que en términos comunes. . . " Hizo una pausa. "Te debo una."_

_Ella se mordió los labios inconscientemente y asintió "Claro, esta bien." Comenzó a salir para alejarse._

_¿Señor, que había hecho?_

_La acababa de dar un trabajo manual a Sheldon en la sala de lavados. Y él había dicho que le devolvería el favor."_

**.**

**.**

Penny esperó. . .

Esperó por un Bazzinga, un tic o un golpeteo en su puerta a las tres de la mañana.

Luego de dos días, en lo que nada fue fuera de lo normal, ni siquiera un atisbo en la personalidad de Sheldon, ella se encogió de hombros mentalmente y asumió que él no le iba a devolver la mano (por cierto, ella no se había hecho expectativas de ningún modo) o que estaba aún haciendo investigación y se tomaría un buen tiempo para eso.

De cualquier modo, ella tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, como lo eran las cuentas o esa audición.

.

.

Sheldon de hecho había estado haciendo investigación.

Primero, él analizó sus respuestas y la falta de ellas. Luego, decidió un plan de acción, junto con un detallado plan de qué deseaba sacar de esta nueva diversión y siguiendo el rumbo adecuado que correspondía y la hipótesis que venía con este, era necesario tener un plan de contingencia en caso de fallo o de qué la respuesta no fuera la que esperaba.

Una vez que el plan estuvo completo y como lo consideraba a prueba de fallos, él se detuvo a esperar por la oportunidad perfecta.

La cual llegó. . . en la noche del Jueves.

ÉL estaba esperando en su puerta cuando ella apareció subiendo por las escaleras, su uniforme de trabajo estaba arrugado y manchado con algo que lucía como ketchup.

"Hola Sheldon." Suspiró mientras pasaba enfrente de él hacía su puerta mientras buscaba sus llaves. "¿Jueves de cualquier cosa puede pasar?."

"Sí." Contestó con simpleza, siguiéndole dentro del apartamento. "Me tomé la libertar de ordenar comida, ¿No hay problema con eso?."

Ella asintió y le indicó que cerrase la puerta. Realmente había estado esperado poder pasar la noche a solas, con un buen libro y quizás una escapada con el cabezal de la ducha, pero ahora que él mencionaba comida ella se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta y que era una especie de tradición para él pasar los Jueves con ella, porque ella no mostraba deseos de ir a bares a levantar mujeres y cuando él lo mencionó con anterioridad, ella le informó que apareciéndose junto a TRES chicos desesperados era una forma de no conseguir ningún hombre tampoco.

Así que el Jueves de cualquier cosa puede pasar, se había convertido en un tiempo de Sheldon y Penny, siempre que Amy o algún estudiante ansioso por compartir apellidos en algún ensayo no se interpusiera y a Penny le gustaba. Por supuesto, a continuación de cada una de esas exhibiciones dio lugar a pensamientos, sueños y acciones de lo que pudo haber pasado en la sala de lavados, además ella debía admitir que nunca habría actuado tan rápidamente si no hubiese sido la ocasión perfecta para ello.

Él por otro lado, estaba fuera de su zona de confort y ella tenía un remedio infalible. . .

Ella le sonrió y le indicó con el pulgar haciendo un gesto por sobre su hombro. "Tú escoges la película, mientras yo me doy un baño."

Pero él ya se encontraba revisando su colección de películas y vagamente prestó atención a lo que le dijo ella.

Sólo otra noche de Jueves con el Hombre Robot.

La cena estuvo buena, la película mejor, ella no la había visto antes con Sheldon ya que, bueno, contenía bastante acción de la clasificada en películas "R" (adultos solamente). Miró la mayoría de la película con un ceja alzada, la escena de sexo en público obtuvo ambas cejas levantadas y un sonido nasal de incredulidad.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Alguien de esa multitud pública comenzó a armar un alboroto en lugar de pasar por el lado con un simple sonrisa.

Sheldon le observó mientras pasaban los créditos, su mente estaba trabajando. Él había escogido ese filme porque ella siempre lo ignoraba y por el color rosado que mostraba en algunos lugares y el patrón de respiración irregular, le confirmó que sus cálculos no le habían fallado. Si no actuaba esta noche, probablemente mañana en la noche ella saldría. Consideró por un momento postergarlo hasta la noche siguiente, pero razonó que cómo ella no tenía compañero de cuarto, probablemente se autosatisfacería hoy y aquello lanzaba por la borda la idea de la noche siguiente, eso era algo que no permitiría.

Se levantó bruscamente y abandonó el cuarto en dirección al baño.

Le concedió unos minutos y luego le siguió.

Para cuando ella salía del baño con las mejillas rojas por haberlas refrescado con agua fría, él estaba viéndole apoyado desde la pared en frente a ella.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

"Penny." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. "Ven aquí."

Dio un paso hacia él de forma instintiva y se encontró repentinamente con su espalda contra el muro y él enfrente, inclinándose sobre ella como su fuera su pizarra.

"Luces un tanto sonrojada." Murmuró, fijando su mirada azul en ella a sabiendas.

"Maldito." Siseó entre dientes, cuando sintió uno de sus dedos jugando con la pretina de su pantalón de chándal.

Torció los labios y un dedo húmedo se deslizó bajo la pretina. "¿Es eso un no?."

Su mano se enganchó a su camiseta como una garra. "No te ATREVAS a detenerte."

Así que él no lo hizo.

Su cabeza fue a descansar contra el muro tras ella, su pierna presionando entre las de ella, abriendo sus piernas ligeramente para servir de soporte. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que ella le había hecho, con una mano solamente, enfocado en la tarea. Le había dejado a él deseando por más, ahora él quería que ella quisiera más.

Su mano de deslizó aún más abajo y comenzó a moverse, a explorar, trazando con las puntas de sus dedos el lugar donde hundirse, su pulgar halló aquel punto en que todos los diagramas concuerdan, aquel punto que sería un "método infalible" para hacer gritar a una chica.

Ella no gritó, pero hizo una especie sonido de respiraciones cortitas que él encontró fascinantes, por lo que hizo que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Cuando él finalmente de detuvo, su mirada estaba vidriosa y él se encontraba prácticamente sujetando todo su peso.

Su mano seguía sujetándole la camiseta aún. Y su respiración era pesada.

"¿Tú, buscaste eso en Google?." Suspiró ella.

Él asintió.

"Wow."

Se aclaró la garganta y se aventuró a hablar. "Cuando tú hacías ese sonido, en tu interior... "

"Sí, Sheldon, ya no me debes una." Interrumpió esbozando media sonrisa al ver hacia abajo y notar que ella había sudado y hasta el momento no había hecho ningún movimiento para alcanzar el desinfectante, que estaba segura él tendría en algún lugar, además de que podía ver sus dedos brillando en la penumbra aún.

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el, ella pudo percibir una mirada felina en su rostro y una pequeña línea que aparecía entre sus cejas. "¿Qué?."

Se alejó un paso y dejó que ella se deslizara levemente por la pared hacia abajo, hasta que forzó a sus piernas a sostenerle. "En ese caso. . " Él sonrió seguro. "Creo que me debes una nuevamente, ya que hiciste ese sonido tres veces."

Vió medio deslumbrada como él se iba de su habitación y luego del apartamento, antes de colapsar sobre su cama con una sonrisa de las suyas, porque . . . . ¿cómo puedes estar loca si consigues exactamente lo que quieres?

.

.

* * *

><p>Chaaan!<p>

Acá les dejó otro capítulo de Upside Down, recuerden que es una traducción de **TempestJo** y podrían pasar a dejarle un review :) si es que les gustó y también uno para mí si es que tengo errores (no hay nada peor que errores u.u)

Cuidense harto y cariños a todos!

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Este capítulo es diferente! me encanta el último pensamiento de Sheldon :)

Enjoy!

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_**.**_

_"Sí, Sheldon, ya no me debes una." Esbozó media sonrisa, al ver hacia abajo y notar que ella había sudado y hasta el momento no había hecho ningún movimiento para alcanzar el desinfectante, que ella estaba segura él tendría en algún lugar, además de que ella podía ver sus dedos brillando en la penumbra aún._

_Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el, ella pudo percibir una mirada felina en su rostro y una pequeña línea que aparecía entre sus cejas. "¿Qué?."_

_Se alejó un paso y dejó que ella se deslizara levemente por la pared hacia abajo, hasta que forzó a sus piernas a sostenerle. "En ese caso. . " Él sonrió seguro. "Creo que me debes una nuevamente, ya que hiciste ese sonido tres veces."_

_Vió medio deslumbrada como él se iba de su habitación y luego del apartamento, antes de colapsar sobre su cama con una sonrisa de las suyas, porque . . . . ¿cómo puedes estar loca si consigues exactamente lo que quieres?_

**_._**

**_._**

Penny había pensado durante días. ¿Cómo planear esto? ¿Cómo detenerlo? Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace 2 semanas que estaría en algún tipo de juego sexual con Sheldon ella se habría reído en su cara y habría pensado un _'Desearía'_. Bueno, ahora ella estaba en el juego.

De alguna manera, ella terminó en algún tipo de retorcida y hasta ahora escondida relación con él, una sexual y ellos ni siquiera se habían besado, tampoco habían hablado de eso, no han habido miradas fijas o suspiros anhelantes o coqueteos, que diablos NINGÚN coqueteo.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de saber en lo que consistía su trato.

Solamente porque ella le había tenido fuera de sí con su mano, él le devolvió el favor, cosa que no era necesariamente significaba que él se abriría de esa manera o alguna otra forma. Sheldon siempre devolvía favores. Era una convención social no opcional.

Por lo que ella se sentó en el piso con un lápiz y un pedazo de papel que sacó de un cuaderno viejo que tenía desde siempre y trató de pensar en cuales eran las posibilidades de dar vuelta la rueda, usando el supuesto de que de hecho le gustasen las mujeres y que de hecho ella le atrajese (posiblemente era mucho pedir, pero bueno soñaba en grande, ¿no?). Así que se le ocurrieron cosas que él le prendieran.

Claramente, a él le gustaba discutir. Le gusta ser desafiado. Pero el siguiente escalón en esta guerra, para que uno llegase arriba a las tres grandes "O" ella debería acercarse de rodillas. Ella estaba un tanto reacia a hacerlo en realidad, pero debido a que no era algo que podías ir caminando hacía alguien y hacerlo.

Bueno, ella asumió que podría. Solo esperaría hasta la hora de acostarse y sería ahí cuando se deslizaría en su habitación, pondría sus manos cubriendo su boca y se deslizaría entre las sábanas, su mano guiándole y su boca siguiéndole y saboreando con su lengua. . . . Pero eso no estaría bien.

No, ella quería, ella NECESITABA, que él lo desease. Que quisiera sus labios sobre él, para poder disfrutarlo plenamente. Deseaba tener el poder nuevamente, tal como lo tuvo Sheldon esa noche, por completo, totalmente en ese momento.

¿Cómo hacer que él la deseara?.

Poca ropa no parecía afectarle demasiado, ella había estado a su lado con prácticamente nada y él ni siquiera giró la mirada, a pesar de qué se asomó una vez. Ella en realidad no pensaba que a él le fuese a gustar un vestido como el de la Princesa Leia, además que el color de su cabello no era el apropiado para el rol y probablemente le distraería en demasía, sin contar con que ella odiaba las pelucas.

Tampoco iba a usar su uniforme de trabajo, aunque quizás más adelante sí, se dijo para sí misma.

Estaba chupeteando el final de un lápiz del mismo modo como lo hacía cuando estaba en la escuela, mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa que se le venía a mente no podría ser.

Él no había mostrado un interés por los estudiantes, pero a le gustaba el poder, le gustaba poder enseñar sus conocimientos.

Ella se sonrió. Estaba por tener un tipo de fetiche con su secretaria a escondidas. Algo tipo **Rose Tyler con su Doctor*** sólo en esos cortos shorts que él no le había visto usar ya que no los usaba en años, pero que todavía le calzaban.

Cosa que funcionaría con su pequeño plan, porque ella siempre había querido llamarle Doctor y siempre había sentido una atracción fatal a su profundo acento Texano, cosa que sabía podría sacar a relucir si es que jugaba bien sus cartas. Aunque él no hubiese vivido en Texas por un largo tiempo, aun era posible oírlo de vez en cuando, pero nunca en ese tono bajo en que sabía podía hacerlo y ella quería oírle.

Así que ella esperó, hasta que una noche (porque ella estaba en su mejor noche) cuando Leonard estaba trabajando tarde y Raj con Howard andaban de caza.

**.**

**.**

Ella esperó, vestida con esos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa de suave color azul que cubría mucha piel más de lo usualmente solía cubrir, pero era más suave que la seda y le lucía bien, por el silencio que había en el apartamento cuando cruzó el pasillo (de su apartamento), significaba que Sheldon había apagado la televisión y estaba sentado en frente al computador.

Luego que ella cruzó el pasillo y se deslizó por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, salió del apartamento rumbo a pasillo de las escaleras. Al entrar la sala de estar se encontraba vacía, ella sonrió.

Caminó hasta la última pizarra y se sitúo frente a ella, suspirando suavemente, pero lo suficiente como para que él la escuchara.

En cosa de segundos él estaba parado en el pasillo mirándole. "¿Qué estás haciendo?." Preguntó.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los shorts que traía y miró vagamente su blusa, ella sabía lo que él hacia o lo que iba a hacer y ella le interrumpió. Eso era sincronización perfecta.

Tocó la pizarra y se mordió un labio. "¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?" Preguntó suavemente.

Él dio un paso hacía adelante, su boca se abrió y las palabras que comenzaron a salir no tenían sentido, pero se mantuvo viéndole fascinada.

A ella le GUSTABA cuando él hablaba científicamente.

Él indicó algo en la pizarra y luego preguntó repentinamente. "Espera un minuto, ¿por qué te interesa?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "Adoro cuando tengo toda tu mente brillante para mí". Se posó frente a él y luego se giró hacia la pizarra, sus dedos tocaron lo último escrito. "¿Qué significa este símbolo?"

Se lo explicó, cuidadosamente con la vista en ella tratando de imaginar su siguiente movimiento.

Ella asintió y movió su dedo hacia otro símbolo. "¿Y este otro?"

No estaba fingiendo su interés, siempre había querido preguntar, pero nunca tuvo el momento apropiado y ahora. . .

El hizo una seña y fue a su escritorio, levantó su laptop y se sentó en la silla haciéndole otra seña. "Te mostraré un sitio web que cubre la física básica y las matemáticas".

Ella escondió su sonrisa. Ahora él estaba sentado, en perfecta posición.

Pasando a su lado, ella puso su mano sobre su hombro y suavemente dejó ir su aliento caliente en su oído.

"Pero, ¿no sería mejor si me lo explicases tu mismo?" Hizo una pausa antes de añadir "Doctor."

Estaba completamente quieto, hasta que giró su silla encarándole con una mirada extrañamente oscura.

"¿Penny?"

Ella deslizó su mano hacia abajo suavemente por su camiseta, mientras ella se acercaba.

"¿Sí, Doctor?"

Tomó una bocanada de aire y fue AHÍ cuando ella supo que le había atrapado. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas y sus manos subieron por sus muslos.

"¿Penny, qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó nuevamente con un tono grave.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra su rodilla y luego contra su muslo.

Él estaba muy, muy quieto.

Pero su respiración no.

Ella le miró hacia arriba y sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba por sus muslos nuevamente, hasta el gancho del cierre de su pantalón.

"Háblame sobre Pi" Susurró.

"3,14" Murmuró automáticamente, su cerebro envió el resto de los número hacia su boca pero él no estaba prestando realmente atención, la mayor parte de él estaba prestándole demasiada atención a Penny en sus rodillas, frente a él y entre sus piernas (¿Cómo fue que llegó ahí?), a sus pantalones siendo abiertos y a su mano sobre él nuevamente y luego a su lengua, a sus labios y OH DÍOS SANTO.

Luego de la experiencia que él había aprendido en Google, ella hizo una pequeña búsqueda, sólo para estar segura de que no había ningún buen truco que ella no conociese y ahora estaba poniendo sus conocimientos a prueba al demostrar lo que había aprendido.

Él ya no era dueño de su propio cuerpo, ni siquiera de su cerebro, una vez que su lengua le tocó había decidido ponerle atención, estricta atención. Todo su ser se enfocó en sus sensaciones, en lo que veía frente a él.

De algún modo su mano peinó y sujetó el cabello de ella en la nuca y cuando sus ojos miraron hacia arriba, susurró su nombre con ese colorido acento baritono Texano y el sonido que ella realizó con su garganta le atravesó por completo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se puso rígido, su mano quería hacer dos cosas, alejarla y sostenerle la cabeza en su posición hacia abajo, pero entonces ella hizo ese sonido nuevamente y nada importaba ya. . . todo había acabado.

Reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y fijó la vista en el techo, pero no viéndole realmente. La sensación de flotar estaba de vuelta.

Una mano tocó su cara y Penny le sonrió desde abajo, ella se levantó y lamió sus labios de nuevo sonriéndole, le agradeció por la lección informativa y le deseó buenas noches, luego despidiéndose a si misma, se fue hacia su apartamento, escondiendo su sonrisa y el temblor en sus rodillas, puso llave a la puerta antes de devolverse y cruzar ese pasillo para estar en sus brazos.

**.**

**.**

Por varios minutos se mantuvo sentado ahí mismo, pensando. Él tenía expectativas, posiblemente inclusive esperanzas, de que fuera más o menos como lo que sucedió en el cuarto de lavados. Esto ni siquiera había estado en sus posibles ideas, ella subió el nivel en lo que él consideraba bueno.

Luego sería su turno de investigar en Google que es lo que podía hacer exactamente para igualarle. . . .

O al menos conseguir que se repitiera la experiencia.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Aclaración: **

*****Cuando Penny hace mención a Rose Taylor y su Doctor mientras divaga pensando en su plan maestro, se refiere a una de las parejas de la serie Dr Who?, aquellos que han visto la serie comprenderán la comparación.

Bueeno eso sería por el momento el tercer capítulo, espero que pasen a dejar su mensajito a **TempestJo** o mí si quieren hacer algún comentario por interno.

Pronto se viene la respuesta de Sheldon :B

Cariños!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

El capítulo es muy cortito pero porque así lo escribieron. De todas maneras espero que aquellas personas que leen y siguen, les guste :)

Enjoy!

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_"Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se puso rígido, su mano quería hacer dos cosas, alejarla y sostenerle la cabeza en su posición hacia abajo, pero entonces ella hizo ese sonido nuevamente y nada importaba ya. . . todo había acabado._

_Reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y fijó la vista en el techo, pero no viéndole realmente. La sensación de flotar estaba de vuelta._

_Una mano tocó su cara y Penny le sonrió desde abajo, ella se levantó y lamió sus labios de nuevo sonriéndole, le agradeció por la lección informativa y le deseó buenas noches, luego despidiéndose a si misma, se fue hacia su apartamento, escondiendo su sonrisa y el temblor en sus rodillas, puso llave a la puerta antes de devolverse y cruzar ese pasillo para estar en sus brazos._

_**.**_

_Por varios minutos se mantuvo sentado ahí mismo, pensando. Él tenía expectativas, posiblemente inclusive esperanzas, de que fuera más o menos como lo que sucedió en el cuarto de lavados. Esto ni siquiera había estado en sus posibles ideas, ella subió el nivel en lo que él consideraba bueno._

_Luego sería su turno de investigar en Google que es lo que podía hacer exactamente para igualarle. . . ._

_O al menos conseguir que se repitiera la experiencia"._

_._

_._

No podía dormir. Él no se encontraba preparado para esto. Bueno lo estaba, pero no lo estaba. ¿O quizás no?_  
><em>Una vez que la sensación agradable de estar flotando se desvaneció, estuvo sentado frente la pantalla del computador, en absoluto, completo HORROR.

Él no podía hacer ESO

Cerró su computadora y tamborileo con los dedos el borde.

Para cuando era hora de que Leonard llegase a casa, Sheldon había dado treinta y seis vueltas por todo alrededor de la sala y cuarenta y cinco paseos desde el centro hasta sus habitaciones. Había circulado desde el mueble de la cocina ciento sesenta y siete veces.

Su cabello era un desastre desde que sus manos le recorrían mientras él trataba de comprender, que tan fuerte ella le podía haber superado en lo que ya se había convertido en un guerra entre ellos dos, ella debería saberlo, era la que contaba con toda la experiencia, por lo que sabía sería ¡IMPOSIBLE para él HACER eso!.

En cada ocasión llegaba a esa misma e innegable conclusión, recordó la facilidad con que ella se lo llevo a los labios, la forma en que ella tragó, cuando el Internet pasó claramente a ser una segunda opción. Un escalofrío le recorrió, lo bien que se había sentido, él nunca habría imaginado. . . .

Su sonrisa, ¿acaso ella pensaba que le había vencido? Bueno, ella lo había hecho, pero porque el siguiente paso era imposible, impensable, él nunca ni en un millón de años lo consideraría y aún así. . . .

Y aún así cada vez que él pensaba en lo que había visto, su cuerpo respondía.

Su cerebro estaba horrorizado ante tal cruel traición de su cuerpo.

Eso era un problema.

Pero lógicamente, todos los problemas pueden ser resueltos. Si es que son desglosados en partes más manejables.

Él tendría que lamerla.

Pero ellos ni siquiera se habían besado, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, a qué sabría su piel. Se arrepintió tardíamente de haber lavado sus manos luego de haberse encontrado por última vez.

Un recuerdo se activó y él se sonrojó, sabiendo que llevado por la curiosidad, había olido sus dedos. El olor no había sido ofensivo

Podría quizás. . . pero no. ¿Qué sucedería si él lo intentaba y luego no podía con ello? Ella no podía ganar. No la dejaría ganar en lo que ella consideraría una victoria fácil.

Ella le había probado, él podría probarla, ¡él lo haría!

De a pequeños pasos.

Primero le besaría.

Para saber si era capaz de hacerlo.

No en los labios, eso sería demasiado, eso sería más para un paso dos o un paso tres quizás. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que Penny podría saber.

Él se recordó leyendo cuentos de hadas a su hermana cuando estaba enferma, cosa que era lejos algo que no le gustaba, pero a ella le agradaba escucharle leer sobre príncipes de brillante armadura, que besaba la mano de su dama haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente.

Su mano.

Él podría besarle la mano. Trataría de hacerlo rápidamente y luego de qué ella se las hubiese lavado por supuesto.

La puerta se abrió y Leonard entró en la habitación se detuvo mirando a un desordenado Sheldon desde la mitad de la sala, que le envió una mirada extraña y luego se retiró a su pieza.

Leonard se preguntó de que iba todo eso, pero decidió no preguntar.

Siempre era mejor no preguntar. . . .

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Y acá termina otro capítulo, espero volver en los próximos días con la traducción del siguiente capítulo, lo habría subido antes, pero no sé como escribo que en más de una ocasión, aprete mal una tecla en el notebook y retrocedí de página D: perdiendo todo lo que tenía (que casi el cap completo ¬¬) cosa que me atrasó porque cualquiera se frustra.<p>

Ojala lo disfruten!

Cariños y sigan leyendo :*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Este es un poco más largo y se viene bueno. Muahahaha.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ella le había probado, él podría probarla, ¡él lo haría!<em>

_De a pequeños pasos._

_Primero le besaría._

_Para saber si era capaz de hacerlo._

_No en los labios, eso sería demasiado, eso sería más para un paso dos o un paso tres quizás. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que Penny podría saber._

_Él se recordó leyendo cuentos de hadas a su hermana cuando estaba enferma, cosa que era lejos algo que no le gustaba, pero a ella le agradaba escucharle leer sobre príncipes de brillante armadura, que besaba la mano de su dama haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente._

_Su mano._

_Él podría besarle la mano. Trataría de hacerlo rápidamente y luego de qué ella se las hubiese lavado por supuesto._

_La puerta se abrió y Leonard entró en la habitación se detuvo mirando a un desordenado Sheldon desde la mitad de la sala, que le envió una mirada extraña y luego se retiró a su pieza._

_Leonard se preguntó de que iba todo eso, pero decidió no preguntar._

_Siempre era mejor no preguntar. . . ."_

**.**

**.**

La noche siguiente cuando Sheldon y Leonard ingresaban al edificio, Penny bajaba las escaleras, su cabello estaba húmedo, por lo que claramente se veía que acababa de salir de la ducha, les sonrió con simpatía.

"Estaba por salir a buscar la comida para la noche, chicos. Espero que estén listos para cenar.

Su voz sonaba dulce, pero la sonrisa escondida que le dedicó a Sheldon definitivamente no lo era.

"Sí" Balbuceó Leonard, comenzando a subir las escaleras. "Yo tendré los platos y esas cosas, étc."

Sheldon retrasó su paso un paso o dos, armándose de valor. Cuando se toparon en el rellano de la escalera, se detuvo y tomó su mano, presionó su boca contra su palma y su lengua le rozó rápidamente apenas tocándole, sólo una probada.

Sus rodillas temblaron y él la vio con interés, antes de caminar escaleras arriba sin decir una palabra.

Él había besado el interior de su mano intencionadamente, pero ella cambio de idea en su mente. Estaba ahora seguro de su lectura, de lo qué una lengua podría provocar en la palma de la mano de una mujer. La mirada en su rostro, su lectura había sido la indicada.

Estaba sonriendo vagamente cuando llegó al final de las escaleras.

"¿Estabas peleando con Penny de nuevo?". Le preguntó con cautela Leonard mientras le seguía al cruzar la puerta del apartamento.

Sheldon le observó sorprendido. "Por Dios no, ¿Por qué pensarías eso?."

Leonard sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos. "Ni siquiera le dijiste le dijiste Hola".

"Ohh." Dijo volviéndose y comprendiendo. "Pensé que sí."

Movió la lengua sobre sus labios tratando de diferenciar algún sabor, algo, cualquier cosa que no debía estar ahí.

Pero no fue capaz de encontrar ninguno.

Rayos. Tendría que hacerlo nuevamente, dejar que su lengua le toque más tiempo. Quizás ¿en un lugar diferente? Ella estaba al tanto de la maniobra de la mano ahora, pero ¿Quizás el interior de su muñeca, la parte trasera de su cuello, su hombro?.

Su memoria trajo a él la imagen de que lo que ella llevaba puesto, una de sus usuales poleras sin mangas y unos pantalones de chándal. Ambas muñecas y hombros estaban descubiertas.

Su cabello se encontraba suelto hacia atrás, por lo que la parte posterior del cuello no era una opción, de no ser que primero quitara sus rubios mechones de ahí. La idea le resultó extrañamente atractiva.

No notó de las extrañas miradas que Leonard le seguía dirigiendo aún cuando estaba sentado en su puesto y con su expresión de pensar. Una vez más tuvo que esperar a que se le diera la oportunidad. Tomaría la primera que se le presentara, en caso de que necesitase verificar resultados.

Sentía que debía molestarse por su retraso, por la mirada en su rostro, el obvio cambio en su peso, algo le decía en su mente que solamente notaría cuando él le dijera "Te lo dije" o su igual " Te lo anticipe".

Encendió la televisión y encontré el show que correspondía mirar esa noche, se sentó y apenas prestó atención cuando Koothrappali y Wolowitz llegaron hablando sobre algo que hacer con unas chicas. Sus problemas eran pequeños comparados con esto. ¡Él tenía que lidiar con Penny!

Leonard también debía lidiar con Penny rebatió su mente, además Leonard nunca estuvo a la altura de la tarea, había fallado una y otra vez, claramente no tenía idea de nada acerca de ella, por lo que no valía la pena preguntarle.

Él conocía la expresión de "insatisfacción" de Penny bastante bien, la conocía cómo la expresión luego de una noche de beber con su compañero. Él rodó los ojos a nadie en particular. Todo ese tema no debió haber sucedido, él se lo había advertido. El friki nunca se queda con la chica linda.

Los genios por otro lado, son diferentes. Ellos toman notas, se preparan y tienen mucho más que probar.

Sintió el aroma de la comida antes de que ella abriese la puerta, se sentó paciente esperándole.

Comió, todos comieron, todo parecía verse normal. Se mantuvo alerta por su oportunidad, pero esta no llegaba.

Cuando se encontraba limpiando su plato y ella se posicionó enfrente de él, su cabello cayó sobre uno de sus lados cuando puso su propio plato dentro del lavaplatos.

No pensó, simplemente actuó.

Su cuerpo la escondió del resto de la gente y su mano se asió a su cadera, sosteniéndole hasta que su cabeza descendió y su lengua trazó una línea desde la punta de su hombro hasta arriba de su cuello por el costado de este.

Notó que ella se había congelado, apenas respirando y qué su piel era cálida, pero no caliente. Olía a algo como aceite de vainilla y sabia a . . . No fue capaz de describirlo, por lo que lamió nuevamente la parte alta de su cuello atrapando su lóbulo. Ella sabia bien. Sólo bien.

Se enderezó y puso su plato lejos antes de regresar de a la salita de estar y sentarse.

Estaba sentado en su puesto, cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo.

Tres pares de ojos bien abiertos se encontraban mirándole.

"¿Qué? Preguntó sin comprender.

"Creo que alguien puso algo en la comida" Murmuró Howard. "Un alucinógeno".

Raj parpadeo solamente y luego sonrió.

Sheldon les miró mal a ambos. "La mía estaba bien. Les dije que no ordenaran el Cerdo Mu-Shoo."

Leonard tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y mantenía una mirada confusa en su rostro. "¿Acaso . . . acabas de LAMER a Penny?".

"Sí" Contestó Sheldon dándole una mirada seria. "¿Acaso necesitas una nueva prescripción para tus lentes?."

Penny seguía en el mesón, mirando al contrario de la habitación, sus manos enganchadas firmes contra el borde mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse derecha.

Primero la mano, ohh su lengua en su palma. Estuvo cerca de caerse por las escaleras hacia abajo.

Luego su cuerpo contra el de ella, su mano sobre la cadera, ¿acaso se dio cuenta siquiera de que su dedo medio se introdujo en la cintura de su pantalón al tiempo de que su lengua tocaba su hombro? ¿Sus labios? ¿Su cuello? ¿Su oreja?.

Sentía las rodillas como de goma. Se sentía derritiéndose en el piso como un pudín de Penny y sólo por estar ahí, cerca de una hora.

Se sonrió mientras pensaba "¡Sí! ¡Testigos! NO estoy soñando esto. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era tan simple, prestó atención a lo que decía Sheldon y tarde se percató de lo que los otros habían visto.

"¿Sheldon POR QUÉ lamiste a Penny" La voz de Leonard era calma y suave.

"Para ver que sabor que tenía, por supuesto" Fue su respuesta.

Penny levantó una ceja para arquearla mirando a Leonard, dándole una señal muy clara.

Leonard abrió la boca y la cerró, para luego sacudir la cabeza. "Pero no hagas eso frente mío, por favor." Finalmente se calmó.

Sheldon lo considero y asintiendo dijo "De acuerdo."

Howard les movió las cejas a ambos "A mí no me molesta que ustedes lo hagan en frente mío. Tengo que verlo para creerlo de todos modos"

Sheldon estuvo fuertemente tentado a jalar a Penny a su lado y lamerle el cuello nuevamente, pero decidió que de todas maneras ella pareció disfrutar su anterior asalto, probablemente le patearía en las joyas de la familia si lo intentaba de nuevo.

Miró de reojo a la chica que estaba a su lado y confirmó su teoría.

"Creo que tiempo de Halo" Dijo al segundo. "Prepárate para tu inminente derrota Wolowitz".

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bien, espero les haya gustado la actualización de anoche y la de esta también, como ven me demoro bastante poco en traducir el texto, es cosa de que me dé el tiempo nada más y no tecleé mal para que no se borre el avance y CHAN hay capítulo nuevo.<p>

No se olviden de pasar por el perfil de TempestJo que es la autora de la historia :)

Si tienen criticas o comentarios, adelante bienvenidos son.

Cuidense harto y Cariñoos!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

SEEEE MUEERREN CON ESTE CAPITULO!

Leeaann y comenten :)

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"¿Sheldon POR QUÉ lamiste a Penny" La voz de Leonard era calma y suave._

_"Para ver que sabor que tenía, por supuesto" Fue su respuesta._

_Penny levantó una ceja para arquearla mirando a Leonard, dándole una señal muy clara._

_Leonard abrió la boca y la cerró, para luego sacudir la cabeza. "Pero no hagas eso frente mío, por favor." Finalmente se calmó._

_Sheldon lo considero y asintiendo dijo "De acuerdo."_

_Howard les movió las cejas a ambos "A mí no me molesta que ustedes lo hagan en frente mío. Tengo que verlo para creerlo de todos modos"_

_Sheldon estuvo fuertemente tentado a jalar a Penny a su lado y lamerle el cuello nuevamente, pero decidió que de todas maneras ella pareció disfrutar su anterior asalto, probablemente le patearía en las joyas de la familia si lo intentaba de nuevo._

_Miró de reojo a la chica que estaba a su lado y confirmó su teoría._

_"Creo que tiempo de Halo" Dijo al segundo. "Prepárate para tu inminente derrota Wolowitz"_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esa noche, luego de que todos se fueran a sus casas, luego de que Leonard se fuera a la cama balbuceando como hacia usualmente algo acerca de qué mañana sería un mejor día. Sheldon se situó enfrente de su pizarra, escribiendo ecuaciones sin sentido, sólo para mantener ocupadas sus manos.

Él había lamido su mano. No tenía ningún sabor.

Le había lamido el hombro, cuello y oído, tenía un buen sabor, pero no era algo en particular.

Estaba anonadado. Tendría que pasar al paso tres, besarla directamente. En los labios. ¿Pero cómo llegaría a eso?.

Había visto los pobres esfuerzos de Howard con Bernardette (Siendo sinceros, ¿quién no?) pero él difícilmente encontraba apropiado esa risilla desvergonzada, los juegos con las puntas de la nariz y luego chocar sus lenguas y frotárselas entre sí. Sinceramente, el mero pensamiento le parecía repulsivo.

Por lo que solamente tendría que jugársela.

Pensando eso, tapó su lápiz y caminó fuera.

**.**

**~ P ~**

**.**

Penny estaba esperando. Ella no podría dormirse aunque tratase, apenas había conseguido un sueño forzado la noche anterior, el sabor de él en su lengua, su esencia encallada en su mente.

Nunca se imaginó a él lamiendo su mano.

Ni su mano o su hombro o . . Ok, quizás el cuello, pero porque es tan alto y tiene esos labios, ella solamente sabía que debería sentirse fantástico y Ohh Dios, hipótesis probada. Por SI se sentía así.

Se había sentido espectacular.

Deslicémonos por el piso y tómame AHORA.

No estaba segura de qué es lo que la había excitado más. Él tener conocimiento de que ese hombre, que no le gustaba que ella tocase su comida siquiera, le haya lamido tanto su mano como el cuello o el hecho de que lo hiciera en frente de sus amigos, sin ningún cuidado acerca de ello.

¿Qué significaba eso? Ella lo sabía, con una persona diferente el siguiente paso en la relación sería devolver el favor de una forma equivalente, pero era Sheldon y además ésto no era una relación.

Detuvo sus pensamientos. Ok, hay que tarjar eso, esto era claramente una relación. Quizás era algo retorcida y pero también era la más sana relación en la que ella se había visto envuelta, pero estaban en una relación. ¡Él había lamido su cuello en frente de WOLOWITZ y LEONARD por DIOS SANTO!

Se sentó en su sillón, hundiéndose en él.

¿Qué tan retorcido podría ser este hombre?.

Ella obtuvo una respuesta a medias, ya que la puerta de su apartamento fue abierta repentinamente y él entró en el, con aire distraído pero con claras señas de buscarle a ella.

Abrió sus ojos ante su look desarreglado y antes de qué ella pudiese parpadear él se encontraba en frente de ella tomando su mentón con dos de sus dedos y mirándole calculadoramente.

"Penny, esto es necesario para continuar en la guerra. No te cederé la victoria tan fácilmente" Dijo hablando fuertemente y ahí la mente de ella se quedó en blanco.

Duro y firme, más aún suave y de su parte, de su propia parte se encontraba sorprendida, sentía su lengua introducirse dentro de su boca.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados ahora y su mano se había estancado alrededor de su muñeca, sujetándole ahí, su otra mano aferrándose a su nuca, devolviéndose el beso.

Él estaba claramente saboreándole, tratando de descifrar algo, él mordió su labio impacientemente cuando ella trató de alejarlo para captar aire, pero se rindió nuevamente.

Se había inclinado hacía ella, ella podía sentirle, podía sentir lo que ese beso estaba causando en él, pero ella sabía instintivamente que lo que fuese que él estuviese buscando en su beso, él no lo estaba encontrando o mejor dicho, no lo estaba computando.

Las palabras de temprano flotaron a través de su mente. "Viendo a qué es lo que sabe ella" y Ohh Díos Mío, ella sabía lo que él estaba haciendo.

Él estaba considerando hacerlo. . . Se imaginó su lengua haciendo eso en algún otro lugar y casi se pierde ahí mismo cuando un gemido se escapó de sus labios para caer en los suyos.

Pudo percibir una ligera sonrisa cuando él le volvió a besar.

De pronto ambos escucharon a Leonard llamar a Sheldon ruidosamente y el hombre entre sus brazos hizo ese sonido de molestia, debido a que todavía no terminaba de grabar su información o lo que fuese, ella había escuchado ese ruido antes, cuando él se encontraba enfrente de su pizarra con el ceño fruncido.

Repentinamente su mano bajó por dentro de sus pantalones y sus dedos se movieron bruscos, ella estaba jadeando contra sus labios.

Leonard gritó de nuevo y los dedos de Sheldon se movieron más rápido, su pulgar tocaba un lugar que había encontrado y de pronto ella se encontró temblando en sus brazos, luego él se marchó deteniéndose en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, aclarando su mente, tomó una de las revistas que tenía ella amontonadas en la mesa y la sujetó contra sí mismo, sus mirada le envió una disculpa silenciosa por tener que irse, pero su boca esbozaba una leve sonrisa, fue ahí cuando sus labios se torcieron y él levantó su mano hasta lamer sus dedos con curiosidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Eran inclusive más oscuro que antes, él claramente no había terminado con ella aún. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero hubo otro grito y él suspirando desapareció por la puerta.

Penny se paro a sus espaldas mirándole con la boca abierta.

Ohh él era un tipo retorcido y ella estaba segura por un demonio que iría con él.

Sí.

Ella había estado esperando toda su vida por un hombre que pudiera prenderle de esa manera. . . .

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bueno como ven, la historia sigue su curso y Sheldon cada día más avanza en ese jueguito que tiene con Penny.<p>

Espero les haya gustado!

Y Feliz Navidad!

Cariñoos!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**Lamento la tardanza, espero de corazón hayan tenido un muy lindo año nuevo en compañia de sus seres queridos y amigos. Muchos abrazos y cariños para uds.**

**Sin más demora!**

**A LEER!**

.

* * *

><p><em>"Repentinamente su mano bajó por dentro de sus pantalones y sus dedos se movieron bruscos, ella estaba jadeando contra sus labios.<em>

_Leonard gritó de nuevo y los dedos de Sheldon se movieron más rápido, su pulgar tocaba un lugar que había encontrado y de pronto ella se encontró temblando en sus brazos, luego él se marchó deteniéndose en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, aclarando su mente, tomó una de las revistas que tenía ella amontonadas en la mesa y la sujetó contra sí mismo, sus mirada le envió una disculpa silenciosa por tener que irse, pero su boca esbozaba una leve sonrisa, fue ahí cuando sus labios se torcieron y él levantó su mano hasta lamer sus dedos con curiosidad._

_Sus ojos se abrieron. Eran inclusive más oscuro que antes, él claramente no había terminado con ella aún. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero hubo otro grito y él suspirando desapareció por la puerta._

_Penny se paro a sus espaldas mirándole con la boca abierta._

_Ohh él era un tipo retorcido y ella estaba segura por un demonio que iría con él._

_Sí._

_Ella había estado esperando toda su vida por un hombre que pudiera prenderle de esa manera. . . ."_

**.**

**.**

Leonard estaba parado en medio de la sala de estar, con los brazos cruzados, tenía puesta su pijama y su bata de dormir, además de esas horribles pantuflas.

"Ahora que has despertado a todos en el edificio... " Dijo Sheldon de forma ácida. "¿Puedo preguntar, por qué estabas berreando mi nombre?"

"¿Por qué estás tratando de averiguar cuál es el sabor de Penny?" Preguntó Leonard entrecerrando los ojos.

Había tratado de ir a dormir, pero la pregunta y la respuesta seguían dando vueltas en su mente acerca de lo que había visto... Luego descubrir el apartamento vacío, pero con la puerta sin seguro y las llaves de Sheldon en el bowl de las llaves... Todo indicaba de él no había ido demasiado lejos. Su pizarra esta llena de cosas sin sentido. Algo estaba sucediendo.

Sheldon alzó las cejas, pero no cambió expresión. "No lo pude haber explicado de manera más simple Leonard. Deseaba saber a qué es lo que ella sabía". Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Y ella sabe bien."

"¿Pero, por qué te IMPORTA?" Escupió Leonard.

"Intento ganar la guerra" Contestó habiendo perdido interés en la conversación. "Haré que use un atuendo de esclava cuando gane. Y disfrutaré eso".

"Pensé que habías dicho que no estaban peleando".

Sheldon lamió sus dedos nuevamente con curiosidad. "No lo estamos".

"Pero, ¿guerra?" Insistió Leonard. " ¿Y por qué estás lamiendo tus dedos? ¿Y por qué estás sujetando una revista Cosmopolitan"

Sheldon le miró sorprendido. "Ohh ¿Qué?, Ohh que casualidad".

"¿Por qué?" Leonard esperaba.

Sheldon había comenzado a hojear la revista con interés, sus cejas se fruncían en algunas páginas y en otras se alzaban mostrando interés. Repentinamente, se detuvo y torció la cabeza y le miró pensativo. "¿Leonard que estamos haciendo aquí? Yo estaba teniendo la más interesante... "

"Sheldon. Dame una pista, ¿ok?" Suspiró Leonard.

Sheldon asintió. "Ok, veamos... estaba... No, no te puedo contar eso. Y luego... No, tampoco puedo contar eso". Hizo una pausa. "Me temo que no puedo contarte".

"¿Tú? ¿Guardando secretos?".

"Ohh, no es un secreto" Dijo Sheldon parpadeando. "Pero un caballero no habla de sus conquistas".

Más allá del latir que sentía en sus oídos, Leonard se escuchó preguntando. "¿Estás teniendo sexo con Penny?".

El ruido se intensificó en sus oídos cuando escuchó su respuesta.

"No aún. Ese creo es el final de la guerra y viendo el ritmo de escalada. Yo supongo... "

El resto fue un borrón de balbuceos, hasta que repentinamente hubo silencio y las últimas palabras que captó fueron. "Deberías irte a la cama, Leonard, luces pálido".

**.**

**~ P ~**

Penny estaba sentada escuchando. Esperando. Por un grito, un tiro o una bomba nuclear. Pero no escuchaba nada, ella se levantó y cruzó su puerta, saliendo silenciosamente. Su puerta se encontraba abierta y ella podría escuchar mejor.

"Intento ganar la guerra" Sheldon estaba hablando.

"Haré que use un atuendo de esclava cuando gane. Y disfrutaré eso".

Ohh por supuesto que sí. Penny sonrió, ella usaría un atuendo de esclava. Pero ella iba aganar, por lo que él tendría que esperar por eso, o quizás podría crear un buen ataque ofensivo... Leonard habló y se recordó que debía poner atención.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no estaban peleando?".

"No lo estamos".

"Pero, ¿guerra?" " ¿Y por qué estás lamiendo tus dedos? ¿Y por qué estás sujetando una revista Cosmopolitan"

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Sheldon estaba lamiendo sus dedos nuevamente? Ohh Dios Bendito, por todos los cielos, ese chico la iba a volver loca y ella iba a adorarlo, Dios Mío, ¿por qué Leonard no se callaba de una vez? y así Sheldon podría regresar, porque sí, podría ser que él haya hecho un poco de magia con sus dedos, pero su mirada prometió mucho más y demonios, ella odiaba quedar a medias. Entrecerró los ojos y prestó atención nuevamente

"Sheldon. Dame una pista, ¿ok?" Dijo Leonard suspirando.

"Ok, veamos... estaba... No, no te puedo contar eso. Y luego... No, tampoco puedo contar eso". Hubo una pausa. "Me temo que no puedo contarte".

Penny esbozó una sonrisa

"¿Tú? ¿Guardando secretos?". Penny no pudo culpar a Leonard por sonar incrédulo, Sheldon guardando secretos requería de una gran imaginación.

"Ohh, no es un secreto" Replicó Sheldon. "Pero un caballero no habla de sus conquistas".

Las cejas de Penny casi llegaron al techo. ¿Un caballero? ¿Sheldon? Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo . . . 'Qué tal, Ella había encontrado por accidente a uno real! ¡Sumó puntos extras!

"¿Estás teniendo sexo con Penny?".

Ella pegó su cabeza contra la puerta para escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"No aún. Ese creo es el final de la guerra y viendo el ritmo de escalada. Yo supongo... "

Penny se devolvió al interior de su apartamento, preguntándose si ella podría ponerse una camiseta que se leyera "Hola **Shrody***" donde saliera un pequeño gatito dentro de una caja. Sheldon apreciaría ese gesto de humor. Pero aparentemente él era más del tipo de una chica con un disfraz de esclava.

Sus labios se curvaron maliciosamente. Ella le iba a usar contra él mismo. "Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor, nene" Guardó silencio.

Sheldon habló a sus espaldas. "Me alegro que te sientas de esa forma".

Ella carraspeó y se giró, él estaba afirmado contra su puerta con la revista Cosmopolitan abierta en una página en específica, Penny vislumbró un anuncio y jadeó. Ella estaba en problemas.

"Ésta tan aclamada revista, tiene un artículo titulado _'Cosas que te volverán loco, pero que nunca debes decir'_ y no pude evitar notar..." Su tono de voz había bajado y ese acento texano comenzaba a salir.

Penny hizo el amago de intentar de coger la revista, pero él la levantó por sobre su cabeza, hasta donde ella no pudiese alcanzarle.

Cara a cara, con las manos en las caderas ella le miró.

"Número 5". Él continúo. "Probaré nuevamente" Con la mirada entrecerrada levantó su mano y metió su dedo a la boca.

Era uno de los dedos... Penny casi pudo sentir su cerebro silbando. Mañana a primera hora ella ordenaría ese disfraz. Él iba a pagar por esto.

Luego . .

Él pagaría luego.

Porque en estos momentos su boca estaba sobre su cuello nuevamente y de alguna manera estaba ahora en su habitación y sus manos, esas grandiosas manos con esos largos y delgados dedos, sus manos de pianista estaban quitándole sus pantalones y además había mejores cosas en las que enfocarse que en el marcador.

Cómo en que su boca se encontraba **bajando.**

Ella debía darle crédito, él había hecho su investigación.

Y muy bien.

Y si ella no era capaz de controlarse, le daría algún regalo de premio luego, sólo para tomar la ventaja de que sería dentro de la guerra, ¿verdad?.

Si no fuera así, de todas formas él no lo mencionaría.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***Shrody: **Se refiere a Schrödinger, que cómo sabrán es quién planteo la idea del gato negro dentro de la caja. Le llama Shrody degerando su nombre y dandole un diminutivo.

Buenocomo pueden ver, tenemos un Sheldon más hot que nunca.

Sigan leyendo que se viene más acción en los próximos capítulos!

Cariños, no olviden dejarle su mensajito a **TempestJo** por su genial historia :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**Acá estamos con otro capítulo de Upside Down, espero hayan disfrutado el anterior porque este ufff hará que necesiten un ventilador a su lado mientras leen :), este capítulo viene un pelín más largo, se que podría juntar 2 en uno, pero mi idea es mantenerme fiel al original dentro de lo posible.  
><strong>

**A LEER!**

.

* * *

><p><em>"Él pagaría luego.<em>

_Porque en estos momentos su boca estaba sobre su cuello nuevamente y de alguna manera estaba ahora en su habitación y sus manos, esas grandiosas manos con esos largos y delgados dedos, sus manos de pianista estaban quitándole sus pantalones y además había mejores cosas en las que enfocarse que en el marcador._

_Cómo en que su boca se encontraba **bajando.**_

_Ella debía darle crédito, él había hecho su investigación._

_Y muy bien._

_Y si ella no era capaz de controlarse, le daría algún regalo de premio luego, sólo para tomar la ventaja de que sería dentro de la guerra, ¿verdad?._

_Si no fuera así, de todas formas él no lo mencionaría."_

**.**

Sheldon había estado con un notorio buen humor los últimos días, inclusive él mismo lo había notado, cosa rara por cierto. Todas las elecciones de cereal habían sido del extremo bajo del espectro de fibra. Ni siquiera chasqueó su lengua cuando Leonard tropezó estando borracho y se derrumbó en su lugar.

No pasaron unos minutos y Leonard se levantó y corrió hacia el baño, como solía hacer luego de esas salidas nocturnas con los chicos. Una rápida inspección del cojín comprobando que no había daño alguno y Sheldon se encogió de hombros ante todo el accidente. Acto magnánimo de su parte, lo sabía. Sin duda Leonard no le agradecería, pero quizás podría llevarle a la tienda de comics al día siguiente, cuando la resaca hubiese pasado.

También tenía clara cual era la razón de su prolongado buen humor. Había claramente ganado la guerra. Su último ataque ofensivo había ido bien, mejor que lo planeado inclusive, con resultados felices para ambos casos.

Había comenzado a comprender la preocupación de Wolowitz por el sexo opuesto. Cuan afortunado fue de no conocer a Penny sino hasta después de haber conseguido sus dos doctorados, de otro modo él podría haber terminado como un mero físico experimental. Si él no estuviera en este mismo segundo, finalizando las conclusiones de su última teoría a punto de publicar, un interesante trabajo se dijo así mismo, el podría haber estado preocupado de que ella interfiriese en su búsqueda por el Nobel. Como si fuera poco, ella le había conducido a terminar su trabajo más rápido, ya que él nunca podría estar seguro de cuando ella podría aparecer con un ataque sorpresa y necesitaba tener las ventanas de tiempo suficientemente variables para poder modificarlas.

Ha pasado una semana desde su última escaramuza y parte de él se regocijaba porque quizás había ganado. Quizás ella le concedería la derrota en cualquier momento más adelante... La otra parte no se fiaba. Penny contaba con más experiencia y la demora podría ser parte de su ataque. Su cuerpo sin duda alguna se había estado manifestando las últimas mañanas, quizás su malévolo plan era reducirlo a una criatura guiada principalmente por su hormonas.

Sheldon retorció sus manos de forma involuntaria. Ella tenía esa veta que solamente podía describirse como un villano malvado. Era el POR QUE ella era tan buena en Halo y POR QUE se volvió adicta a Age of Conan. A Penny le gustaba el poder.

Él debía asegurarse de nunca dejar sus químicos sin seguro. Lo último que el mundo necesitaba era una Penny con verdaderos super poderes.

Paseó su peso nervioso, mordiéndose el labio. Tal vez debiera ir y ver solamente qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo. No haría daño y posiblemente podría hacer que ella reconociera su derrota. Asintiendo decidido, cruzó el pasillo.

**~P~**

Penny estuvo esperando por esto. Ella debió esperar cerca de una semana entera a que su traje llegara. Quedó sorprendida con la gran cantidad trajes de "esclava" de Star Wars y Star Trek que existían, cada uno diferente y ella había debido escoger aquel que sintiera que él apreciaría más, finalmente escogió uno que estaba en el estilo de los Vulcanos. Esperaba fuera el adecuado, Dios le ayudase si era el incorrecto. Su plan por si sólo sería capaz de hacerle flipar seriamente.

Ohhh sí, él había subido la apuesta y le había sorprendido cuando descendió sobre ella, pero ella no tenía idea de cómo él fuera a tomar el siguiente paso. Quizás ella pudiera haber reorganizado los pasos un poco, sólo para agregar su elemento sorpresa como correspondía. Ella sólo esperaba que pudiera lidar con ello, ya que ella nunca habría hecho realmente este paso por su cuenta. Usualmente la sola mención había sido suficiente para volver a sus novios locos, pero ahora ella no había dormido con él. Con Sheldon era diferente.

Y ella se dio cuenta, de que eso realmente importaba para ella. Ella de verdad quería trabajar en esto, realmente deseaba ganar, pero no sólo ganar, porque cuando ella ganase Sheldon sería su novio. De verdad. Cuando ella ganase, él tendría que ir con ella al trabajo y mostrarla, luego a un museo y una cena lujosa y la propuesta sería en frente del Colisionador de Hadrones en Suiza en su primer año de aniversario.

Oh sí, Penny estaba planeando para siempre.

Y eso le asustaba como un demonio.

Pero para ella eso no era nada, ella era una guerrera y una vez que se comprometía con algo, ella nunca, jamás se rendía.

**~S~**

Se debatió sobre golpear la puerta, pero decidió que el elemento sorpresa era necesario y de inmediato tomó el pomo de la puerta. Lo giró con facilidad y se introdujo al apartamento. Estaba el desorden común de siempre y él chasqueó la lengua, sacudió su cabeza. Si solamente ella siguiera el diagrama que él le había dado...

Escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación, cuando giro la cabeza hacia esa puerta, se congeló.

**~P~**

La mirada en su rostro...fue inspiradora. Fue una suerte de que ella se alejase de él cuando lo consiguió. Había estado arreglando cosas, haciendo un vestido a la carrera, estaba con el disfraz puesto y tenía todo lo que iba a necesitar en su cama detrás de ella. Ella escuchó su chasqueó y la sonrisa que se posó sobre sus labios cuando avanzó a la sala de estar para hacerle frente era netamente Penny.

Aparentemente él estaba congelado, pero luego notó que se estaba tomando el pulso.

"¿Acaso no entras?" Dijo parpadeando y retrocediendo hacia el interior de la habitación.

Sus pies le siguieron, no estaba para nada seguro de lo que encontraría ahí, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en su traje, aunque no quedaba mucho de él, era innegablemente que era un traje de esclava Vulcana lo que llevaba puesto.

Él le estaba hablando cuando ella se detuvo y le empujó sobre la cama, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Sus dedos comenzaron a vagar por sobre sus medias (en sus piernas), pero ella empujó sus manos lejos y deslizó sus propias manos por su pecho.

"Puedes mirar, pero no tocar" Susurró en su oído, teniendo cuidado de capturarle con la lengua.

"¿Por qué no?" Susurró de vuelta, tratando a duras penas de no tocarle.

"Porque te seduciré. Y si tú me tocas. Yo gano" Dijo respirando contra su cuello.

Tartamudeó. "Pero eso no es justo Penny. Yo no estoy preparado para una batalla final entre nosotros. ¿Ganarás la guerra o solamente ésta ronda?"

Ella sólo le sonrió misteriosamente y se sentó atrás fuera de su alcance. Estaba nerviosa en esos momentos, pero no lo demostró. Comenzó a tocarse, sus brazos, sus rodillas, luego deslizó sus manos arriba a lo largo de la casi inexistente parte superior, con la mirada fija siempre en él.

Sus mejillas se colorearon y ella notó el cambio, sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo; sus manos se deslizaron hacia debajo de sus cintura hasta ese punto que ella conocía muy íntimamente, ella podía ver lo que sus movimientos estaban causando en él.

Él seguía recordándose a sí mismo que no debía tocar. No tocar.

Ella tenía la cabeza reclinada y sus dedos estaban haciendo cosas para ella misma, cosas que él sentía sus dedos debían hacer, después de todo sus dedos eran más largos que los de ella y...

Ella buscó algo y él enseguida supo qué era y para qué era, había un extraño sonido en sus oídos y estaba seguro que su temperatura se había elevado drásticamente varios grados y sí ella ponía eso dónde él había pensado... Ella no podría hacer eso, no podía, él lo haría mejor, él quería...

Y ella lo hizo.

La mirada que él le estaba dando a ella, la forma en que sus dedos se torcían, ella realmente estaba en eso, porque le estaba afectando a él de una mayor forma de lo que ella habría esperado.

Se sentía muy bien y ella jadeó, quiso que fuera él, deseó estar montándole a él y no a una cosa de rugosa de color morado, pero ella sabía que se trataba de él, que estaba ahí porque él no podría soportar perder la guerra o quizás la guerra era una excusa muy conveniente para él, una forma de explorar el lado sexual de una relación, uno donde se permitía calentarse durante sus discusiones y se atrevió a dar una mirada a la habitación.

Cuantas veces ella quiso que él hiciera a un lado los encuentros y solamente la tomara contra la pared.

Gimió, mientras pensaba en eso, en él, tomándola, contra el muro, en cualquier lado. Castigándole por sentarse en su lugar, sexo tras el sofá, Oh Dios...

Su boca estaba seca y su mente continuaba completamente enfocada en ella. Era hermosa. Lo era más de lo que él alguna vez considero posible jamás pensó que pudiera existir. Le veía darse placer a si misma y él no podía tocarla, pero sabía, simplemente lo sabía, que él lo podía hacerlo mejor. Ella aún no hacía ese pequeño sonido, él quería escucharlo y ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, su mano seguía en movimiento, la cosa morada estaba húmeda, pero la mirada en su rostro estaba cambiando a una de frustración, no era suficiente.

No recordó haberse rendido.

Solamente notó que en el momento en que se introdujo en ella, se sintió vivo y que sus piernas se apretaron rodeándole la espalda y en cosa de segundos, ella estaba haciendo ese ruido, sus manos estaban quitándole su polera y sus pies empujando sus pantalones hacia abajo rápidamente, no le importó, no se tomaron el tiempo, él necesitaba probar que era mejor que esa estúpida pieza rugosa y algo en su cerebro se encendió, quiso poseerla, como al conocimiento y ella le estaba incitando, diciendo su nombre, él ni siquiera se molesto en quitarle el disfraz a ella, no le importó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Me encanta la forma de perder el control de Sheldon y todo por un pedazo de plástico morado y rugoso.<p>

Sigan leyendo y agregando a las alertas porque no es sólo a mí a quién hacen feliz sino que a la autora también :)

Muchos cariños nos vemos pronto!

Byee!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**A LEER!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Su boca estaba seca y su mente continuaba completamente enfocada en ella. Era hermosa. Lo era más de lo que él alguna vez considero posible jamás pensó que pudiera existir. Le veía darse placer a si misma y él no podía tocarla, pero sabía, simplemente lo sabía, que él lo podía hacerlo mejor. Ella aún no hacía ese pequeño sonido, él quería escucharlo y ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, su mano seguía en movimiento, la cosa morada estaba húmeda, pero la mirada en su rostro estaba cambiando a una de frustración, no era suficiente._

_No recordó haberse rendido._

_Solamente notó que en el momento en que se introdujo en ella, se sintió vivo y que sus piernas se apretaron rodeándole la espalda y en cosa de segundos, ella estaba haciendo ese ruido, sus manos estaban quitándole su polera y sus pies empujando sus pantalones hacia abajo rápidamente, no le importó, no se tomaron el tiempo, él necesitaba probar que era mejor que esa estúpida pieza rugosa y algo en su cerebro se encendió, quiso poseerla, como al conocimiento y ella le estaba incitando, diciendo su nombre, él ni siquiera se molesto en quitarle el disfraz a ella, no le importó"._

**_._**

Sheldon no regresó a casa esa noche. No encontró un por qué debería, desde que tenía mucho y mucho tiempo que gastar y él no tenía trabajo urgente que le ocupase la mente, lo dedicó a torturar dulcemente a Penny por haberle hecho perder el control.

Ella ni siquiera se lo imaginaría.

Cuando finalmente volvió a casa a la mañana siguiente, coincidió con Leonard en la sala.

"¿Qué tal la resaca?" Preguntó Sheldon cortésmente.

Leonard se plantó frente a él. "¿Estás usando las mismas ropas de ayer?" Sacudió la cabeza con cansancio.

"Sí, Y creo que estoy experimentando el _'paseo de la vergüenza'_". Hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos. "Pensándolo, no siento ni siquiera una pizca de vergüenza, aunque cuando mi madre se entere, creo que insistirá en que le acompañe a la Iglesia, aunque después de la última ocasión, no creo que sea en SU Iglesia de la cual fui abruptamente expulsado y creo además de una forma bastante ruda, solamente porque inferí que la partícula de Dios no era de hecho creada por Dios, sino por...

"Sheldon, cállate". Murmuró Leonard.

"Ok."

"¿Irás al trabajo hoy?"

"Mmm, sí" Decidió Sheldon. Todavía estaba inseguro si es que Penny había ganado toda la guerra o solamente esa batalla y él tenía más pizarras en su trabajo que las que tenía en casa. Los cálculos serían interminables.

"Pues, ve a cambiarte. Y a ducharte. Hueles a vainilla".

"¿De verdad? Interesante... "

En camino al trabajo fue en silencio, guiado por la enorme resaca de Leonard y de los arrolladores pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Sheldon.

¿Cómo superar eso? ¿Era posible? Quizás debió haber permanecido en casa, en la universidad, frunció el ceño al usar las computadoras para propósitos sexuales y Wolowitz ha agotado la excusa de "la investigación". Tenía gran cantidad de información memorizada, pero no estaba seguro ahora de qué uso podría darle. Él quería ganar, para verla en su traje de esclava. Ella ya había usado uno y ahora qué podría hacerle hacer cuando ganase.

Casarse con él.

Sheldon parpadeó. Levantó sus cejas y se vio incrédulo. Ese sería un castigo aceptable por haber iniciado una guerra que no sería capaz de ganar. También le quitaría el problema con su madre en caso de necesitarlo. De todos modos le parecía algo excesivo. Debería compartir habitación. Y cama. Frunció el ceño.

Pero eso sería beneficioso en aquellas mañana en que la biología clamaba por ser oída. Sacudió su cabeza para aclararse. Estaba jugando con su cordura, cosa que seguramente le llevaría a perder. Ella podría haber ganado una batalla, pero la guerra continuaba.

Él debía concentrarse en el siguiente paso.

Ella había hecho que él perdiera el control, él debía hacerle lo mismo. Pero más. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Dudaba mucho que el autosatisfacerse enfrente de ella produciría la misma reacción que ella había causado en él, los hombres son mucho más visuales, una falla inherente en su diseño, él sabía y si es que creyese en el Dios de su madre, él podría haber dirigido todas sus oraciones a corregir este punto, además del obvio error de tener el órgano reproductor masculino en una forma exterior del cuerpo.

Se encontró en su oficina sin darse cuenta realmente de en qué momento se bajó del auto, se sentó a trabajar, escribiendo en su código secreto las probabilidades y sus posibles encuentros.

Había un estudio, el cual fue encontrado viendo vídeos sexuales (Nota al margen: Porno) de que las mujeres eran mucho más fáciles de despertar que los hombres. Debería ser bastante simple hacerlo, debido a su habilidad para controlarse, después de todo Penny tenía una notoria carencia de auto control en muchas cosas, como comprando zapatos y golpeando a la gente que le despertaba antes de las 11 am.

Para las 11 am., estaba sin nada que hacer.

Para las 12 am., estaba durmiendo tras su escritorio.

Cuando despertó, estaba sonriendo. A Penny le gustaba ser mala. O pensar que estaba haciendo algo travieso. Cómo el disfraz de esclava.

Tenía todo para hacerlo, para ponerla en una situación donde ella quisiera ser mala. A ella le gustaba llamarle Doctor y adoraba las ecuaciones que él había escrito en sus pizarras, a pesar de que no habían probabilidades de que en algún momento de su vida ella tuvo un enamoramiento con algún maestro. Él lo usaría contra ella.

Él la traería al trabajo.

.

.

* * *

><p>Holaaa !<p>

Sé que el capítulo de hoy es super cortito, pero como pueden ver está craneando su venganza.

Pronto les traeré el siguiente cap, es que el calor de acá me derretía y no aguantaba más que unos minutos con el computador en las piernas D: peeero compre un ventilador y ahora soy feliz :) y uds tambien por cierto jaja

Cariños!  
>No olviden darle un review a TempestJo por su historia en inglés si es que se puede :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**Hola chicos, acá les traigo otro capítulo de Upside Down :B Imagino les gusto el anterior aunque fué cortito.**

**A leer!**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**"**Había un estudio, el cual fue encontrado viendo vídeos sexuales (Nota al margen: Porno) de que las mujeres eran mucho más fáciles de despertar que los hombres. Debería ser bastante simple hacerlo, debido a su habilidad para controlarse, después de todo Penny tenía una notoria carencia de auto control en muchas cosas, como comprando zapatos y golpeando a la gente que le despertaba antes de las 11 am._

_Para las 11 am., estaba sin nada que hacer._

_Para las 12 am., estaba durmiendo tras su escritorio._

_Cuando despertó, estaba sonriendo. A Penny le gustaba ser mala. O pensar que estaba haciendo algo travieso. Cómo el disfraz de esclava._

_Tenía todo para hacerlo, para ponerla en una situación donde ella quisiera ser mala. A ella le gustaba llamarle Doctor y adoraba las ecuaciones que él había escrito en sus pizarras, a pesar de que no habían probabilidades de que en algún momento de su vida ella tuvo un enamoramiento con algún maestro. Él lo usaría contra ella._

_Él la traería al trabajo"._

**.**

Cuando Penny entró al apartamento de los chicos esa noche, ella supo que esto no había acabado. Ella torció los labios y guió su mirada hacia él. Él estaba parado frente a su pizarra, usando solamente una polera y con las mangas enrolladas hacia arriba, una mano en un bolsillo mientras que la otra escribía perezosamente algo ilegible en la pizarra.

Dos amigos y un conocido muy cercano estaban en el salón viéndole cautelosos.

"Hola chicos" Saludó Penny sonriendo. "¿Qué tal?".

"¡Ah, Penny!" Sheldon se giró hacia ella con un intento de sonrisa. " Ahí estás, descubrí que necesito tu ayuda con un experimento."

Ella arqueó las cejas. "¿Está bien?"

Él juntó sus manos tras su espalda y se balanceo entre sus pies ligeramente. "Podría ser peligroso y con horribles consecuencias si es que sale mal, o peor si somos atrapados".

"¿Atrapados haciendo qué? Preguntó repentinamente con la misma cautela que el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación.

"El experimento". Contestó con simpleza.

Ella se quedó mirándole. Lucia normal, exceptuando por lo de la camiseta sola y el ligero moretón en el nacimiento del cuello, mantenía esa mirada que sólo usaba cuando le planteaba un desafío. Observó al resto de los chicos en la habitación.

Leonard lucía resignado, como sí fuera inevitable el hecho de que Sheldon dominaría el mundo algún día cercano, Howard estaba ligeramente sorprendido y aterrorizado, pudo notar que sus ojos estaban fijos en esa pequeña marca y el origen de ésta. Raj estaba paseando la mirada entre todos ellos y su rostro claramente decía que quería saber es lo que sucedía, pero había olvidado re-abastecer su kit de supervivencia y estaba obviamente arrepentido.

"¿Tiene relación con el fin del mundo?" Preguntó Penny.

Sheldon inclinó la cabeza levemente "Una pregunta válida. No el fin del planeta ciertamente, pero está la posibilidad del fin del mundo como lo conocemos"

"¿Ganarás un premio Nobel?"

"No" Sheldon casi sonrío. Sí tan sólo ganar un premio Nobel fuera tan fácil.

"¿Me dirás lo que es?"

"Sólo si es que decides aceptar, será necesario de que me acompañes a trabajar mañana". Él levantó las cejas.

Ella asintió. Bueno eso sería una de las cosas que saldría de su lista. "Esta bien, seguro" Se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no?".

"¿¡Por qué no!?" Graznó Howard. "¡Podría estar pidiendo ayuda para probar algún experimento radioactivo!"

"Bueno, entonces me imagino que si va mal ambos seremos superhéroes" Replicó ella, sentándose donde usualmente y jugueteando con la comida.

"Villanos" Corrigió Sheldon. "Los héroes no muerden".

Ella le dedicó una mirada. "Pensé que los héroes miraban".

"Mwah ha ha."

Raj corrió al baño.

**.**

**. _ . _ . _**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, se vistió cuidadosamente.

Los pantalones negros del atuendo que Penny había escogido para él. Una camiseta naranja y su camiseta roja de Flash encima. Había leído un nuevo estudio que probaba que las mujeres eran atraídas por hombres que usaban rojo. Era un color Alfa.

Toma eso Superman, se jactó para sus adentros.

Él había considerado usar corbata, pero no quiso atraer demasiado la atención cambiando su atuendo usual, esta la posibilidad de que eso atrajera mayor atención que Penny caminando tras él.

No le sorprendería que el mismo Gablehouser se dejase caer. Su comentario casual acerca de las tendencias de los experimentos horriblemente fallidos, habían sido suficientes para Koothrappali y Wolowitz quienes le darían un amplio margen de acción y Leonard ciertamente él ni siquiera intervendría, acababa de recibir un nuevo asistente en el laboratorio que ya había errado con el láser y había creado un orificio en la puerta.

Sonrió. Iba a ganar.

Casualmente, condujo a Penny a través del edificio, estaba complacido de ver qué ella usaba una falda tratando de verse profesional probablemente, no lo sabía, no le importaba realmente, solamente lo haría más fácil para él una vez que comenzara. Él le indicó gente, la presentó a aquellos que ella no conocía y la guío hacia su despacho. Había perdido la mitad de la tarde preparando todo. Las pizarras estaban todas llenas de escritos, excepto una.

Le cedió el paso, con una sonrisa en los labios y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

"Así que..." Ella se lamió los labios. "¿Cual es el gran experimento?".

"Ya comenzó" Hizo un gesto indicando las otras pizarras. "Ahora, si pudieras sujetar ese lápiz". Indicó uno sobre el escritorio. "Y comienza escribiendo esa fórmula en aquella. Prepararé el resto".

Penny asintió e hizo lo que él le pidió. Quiso hacer preguntas, pero se sentía extraña, él era obviamente la figura a cargo aquí, los estudiantes arrancaban de él y se ruborizaban cuando les felicitaba por no haber reprobado su último test y sus compañeros doctores todos le habían reconocido, aunque algunas de ellas le habían mirado desconcertadas y otras con miradas cautelosas que demostraron habían sido superadas por su mente y que no tenían ningún deseo de emparejarse con él nuevamente. Los únicos lo suficientemente bobos como para hacer eso eran Leslie, la chica con la Leonard y Howard habían salido y uno con problemas del habla.

Debe ser un asunto realmente importante. Él era alguien importante en el mundo de los físicos y ella le había tenido pidiendo por ella la otra noche, tocando lo que se suponía no debía tocar.

Estaba tan contenta de que él hubiera cedido.

Aunque estaba segura de que esto sería un tipo de ataque.

Él presiono su boca contra su oído repentinamente y ella dio un brinco. "No pares de escribir". Le dijo claramente.

"¿Esta bien?. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se forzó a mantener el lápiz en movimiento. Sus manos estaban sobre sus caderas, pero deslizándose hacia arriba por sobre su vientre, catando sus senos y tomándole el gusto. Ella se detuvo y cerró los ojos, pero él rápidamente se alejó un paso de ella.

"Sin dejar de escribir"

Oh Dios Santo. Este era su lugar de trabajo. Él iba a hacerle...No.

Ella continuó escribiendo. Sus manos estaban atrás.

En sus caderas.

Bajo su falda.

Finalmente sobre su piel, se presionó contra ella y dejó sus labios viajar abajo por la parte trasera de su cuello.

Ella se mantuvo escribiendo, además ella no podría leer lo que fuera estuviera escribiendo y ella sabía sin duda alguna que sus mejillas eran rojo puro

Hubo un golpe el la puerta y Sheldon rápidamente se sentó hacia atrás sobre su escritorio antes de llamar a la persona para que entrase.

"Dr Cooper" Dijo el hombre, dando a Penny una escrutadora mirada antes de levantar sus cejas en dirección a Sheldon quién lucía calmo mientras hacía cálculos sobre su escritorio.

"Dr. Gablehouser." Replicó Sheldon. "¿Qué se le ofrece?".

"Escuché que tenía una linda asistente hoy y quise verlo por mi mismo".

"Por supuesto" Asintió Sheldon. "Penny este es el Dr Gablehouser, Dr Gablehouser ésta es mi..." Hizo una pausa. "...novia, Penny".

Penny sonrió. ¡Misión Cumplida!

"No pares de escribir Penny" Le recordó Sheldon, con voz plana y con ligero acento. Ella tragó saliva y continuo copiando esa horriblemente larga ecuación que estaba en el papel. Ella no estaba segura de que fuera a caber en la pizarra y la pizarra era del tamaño de un parabrisas. Ella sabía que esto le estaba excitando y que debía poder tocarla mientras ella no pudiese hacerlo con él, el acento le sugirió que estaba escondiendo una gran respuesta biológica tras su escritorio o mejor dicho, bajo él y repentinamente ella deseo estar ahí también.

Dio una rápida mirada al escritorio y notó que no era de los que llegaba al suelo por completo en todos sus lados. Maldición.

Continuó escribiendo.

Apenas Gablehouser se hubo ido, Sheldon volvió atrás de ella, sus dedos recorriendo su cuerpo y luego dentro de ella.

"Penny, ¿cual era el nombre con el que me atrapaste por sorpresa en mi silla de escritorio?"

"Doctor" Susurró, recargándose contra él y apenas siendo capaz de agarrar el lápiz y sostenerlo contra la pizarra. Sus dedos la estaban llevando cerca y luego lejos. La estaba volviendo loca.

Podía sentirle, presionándose contra ella, inclusive cuando le susurró de nuevo que no dejase de escribir. Sus dedos le trabajaban y ella sintió un rugido salir de su garganta y de repente tuvo suficiente.

Se giró en el lugar y le empujo contra su escritorio, cuando él estuvo sentado sobre este, ella se trepó en él y en segundos le tenía profundamente en su interior.

"Oh Dios Mío" Susurró ella. "Sheldon, Yo...en tu escritorio" A pesar de eso continuaba moviéndose sobre él.

"Lo sé" Le susurró en respuesta. "Si nos descubren... "

Ella gimió y se movió más rápido, duro, no había forma de que le pudieran detener ahora "¿Perderías tu trabajo?".

Él bufó. "Difícilmente. Pero probablemente reciba una llamada de mi madre, creo que Gablehouser tiene su número".

Penny gimió contra su garganta sin detenerse. "Tú mamá se volverá loca".

Sorpresivamente él la giro y ahora se estaba moviendo sobre ella. "Lo sé" Susurró. "Ella haría que te casaras conmigo"

A ella no pareció importarle, pero estaba haciendo ese sonido nuevamente.

Sólo para asegurarse de que había ganado, la tomó nuevamente contra la puerta.

.

.

* * *

><p>Se, que tardé. Pido las disculpas por la demora.<p>

Espero disfruten la nueva faceta de Sheldon ;D

A mí me encanta, por eso pedí permiso para traerlo a nuestra lengua y poder compartirlo con uds.

Cariños que estén bien!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**Es el penúltimo capítulo!  
><strong>

**Disfrutenlo!**

**A leer :)  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Se giró en el lugar y le empujo contra su escritorio, cuando él estuvo sentado sobre este, ella se trepó en él y en segundos le tenía profundamente en su interior._

_"Oh Dios Mío" Susurró ella. "Sheldon, Yo...en tu escritorio" A pesar de eso continuaba moviéndose sobre él._

_"Lo sé" Le susurró en respuesta. "Si nos descubren... "_

_Ella gimió y se movió más rápido, duro, no había forma de que le pudieran detener ahora "¿Perderías tu trabajo?"._

_Él bufó. "Difícilmente. Pero probablemente reciba una llamada de mi madre, creo que Gablehouser tiene su número"._

_Penny gimió contra su garganta sin detenerse. "Tú mamá se volverá loca"._

_Sorpresivamente él la giro y ahora se estaba moviendo sobre ella. "Lo sé" Susurró. "Ella haría que te casaras conmigo"_

_A ella no pareció importarle, pero estaba haciendo ese sonido nuevamente._

_Sólo para asegurarse de que había ganado, la tomó nuevamente contra la puerta."_

**.**

Sheldon bajo control la estaba volviendo loca.

Ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Y ella no sabía si era ardiente como el infierno que lo supiera o una molestia como el demonio. Algunas veces con Sheldon era difícil captar la diferencia.

La mayoría del tiempo, era él quién se mantenía duro y a ella realmente no le importaba.

Pero era tiempo de contenerse. Era tiempo de traer a la Reina Penelopé a bordo. No más de estar bajo el poder de Sheldon. Al menos no hasta que ella no lo tuviera bajo ella nuevamente y entonces... pero ¿Así no es cómo funciona la guerra verdad? Ella no estaba del todo segura acerca de eso tampoco.

Pero ¿cómo traerle de vuelta?.

No le podía hacer una mamada en el auto, por que bueno, ella debería ir conduciendo y las burlas que había tenido cuando pensó en conducir fueron suficientes para él, por lo que si ella llevase a cabo la idea, ambos morirían en un accidente de auto atroz.

Debe ser algo... Inesperado.

La Reina Penelopé tenía deseos de atarlo a una silla.

Cosa que trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Penny.

El autobús.

Oh sí. Ella lo haría.

Y eso sucedió el día que ella dejó las llaves dentro del auto y tuvieron que tomar el autobús la mañana del día siguiente.

Estaba lloviznando, por lo que Penny traía su abrigo largo con ella.

Sheldon por su puesto, estaba usando su doble par de pantalones. Cosa que haría el trabajo más difícil y al mismo tiempo más fácil. Dos pares que desabrochar, pero más tela para esconder las acciones de sus manos.

Hizo que se sentase en el asiento del final. No estuvo feliz por esto.

Ella fingió tener frío y cubrirse con el abrigo. Él se quejó acerca de la calefacción.

No dejó de quejarse hasta que ella cogió su mano y la metió bajo el abrigo para que descansara sobre su muslo desnudo.

"¡Penny!"

Ella le sonrió y cubrió su regazo con parte del abrigo. "¿Sí, querido?"

"¿Qué estás hacien... Ohh" Dijo repentinamente cuando la mano de ella se deslizó sobre su entrepierna. "¿De verdad Penny? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí?"

"Shhh" Movió su mano, un cierre, dos cierres, no había nadie alrededor y estaba ya haciéndolo difícil, ella le apretó suavemente.

Por primera vez en la historia de Sheldon en autobuses, estaba quieto. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba por el muslo de ella, con sus dedos buscando, encontrando y enterrándose...

Ella se inclinó sobre él y susurró en su oído. "Tienes que hacer que termine antes de que lleguemos. O no podrás terminar tu tampoco"

Él tragó saliva.

Otro desafío.

"Muy bien entonces" Se preparó para trabajar.

Ella sonrió.

Sus dedos estaban trabajando y sus labios estaban sobre su cuello.

Él realmente hacia cosas maravillosas con sus dedos.

La mano de ella comenzó a apretarle nuevamente.

Ya estaban casi por llegar a su destino cuando él pareció encajar algo, la jaló hacia atrás sobre su regazo colocándose a si mismo en ella.

Ella jadeó con una sonrisa "¿Quién está a cargo ahora?" Le murmuró, aplastando sus caderas hacia atrás sobre él.

Fue ahí, cuando él se dio cuenta de su posición. No podría continuar sin ser visto. Penny era la única que podría moverse sin causar sospechas. "Maldición" Siseó. "Penny, ¿por favor?" Ella se movió nuevamente y sus dedos cavaron entre sus muslos. Él podía ver su parada adelante y él no estaba listo para bajarse del autobús.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

Ella estaba haciendo... Oh ¿cómo era que les llamaban? Esos ejercicios... No podía pensar. Presionó su pulgar contra ella y finalmente...ese pequeño sonido.

Ella se levantó de su regazo ajustando su abrigo y rápidamente él subió el cierre de sus dos pares de pantalones.

"¿Verdad Sheldon?" Le sonrió por lo bajo. "¡Llegamos!".

Él no podía creer que ella le había hecho hacer ESO en un AUTOBÚS.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, una aclaración.<p>

Sheldon cuando dice "esos ejercicios" se refiere a unos ejercicios de Kegel donde se trabajan los músculos del piso pélvico (músculos interiores) uds comprenderán que por eso pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.

Dejen reviews!

Cariñoos

Queda poquito, muy poquito!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
>Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del SheldonPenny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**Último capítulo!  
><strong>

**No hay mucho que decir salvo . . . .  
><strong>

**A LEER!  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>Fue ahí, cuando él se dio cuenta de su posición. No podría continuar sin ser visto. Penny era la única que podría moverse sin causar sospechas. "Maldición" Siseó. "Penny, ¿por favor?" Ella se movió nuevamente y sus dedos cavaron entre sus muslos. Él podía ver su parada adelante y él no estaba listo para bajarse del autobús._

_Sus ojos se agrandaron._

_Ella estaba haciendo... Oh ¿cómo era que les llamaban? Esos ejercicios... No podía pensar. Presionó su pulgar contra ella y finalmente...ese pequeño sonido._

_Ella se levantó de su regazo ajustando su abrigo y rápidamente él subió el cierre de sus dos pares de pantalones._

_"¿Verdad Sheldon?" Le sonrió por lo bajo. "¡Llegamos!"._

_Él no podía creer que ella le había hecho hacer ESO en un AUTOBÚS"._

**.**

Sheldon sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Golpeó la puerta de Penny. Nueve golpes, tres Pennys. Y esperó.

Ella le abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

"Hola cariño. ¿Quieres ir por otro paseo en autobús?".

Frunció el entrecejo y meditó sobre la idea. "Quizás después. Nosotros tenemos un tema que hablar".

"Oh" Penny sujetó la puerta abriéndola y permitiéndole ingresar. "¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?".

"Luego de un análisis cuidadoso, he decidido que por el bien de nuestros empleos y a fin de evitar algún antecedente criminal, debemos cesar esta guerra. Y yo propongo que hagamos un _'Tratado de Paz'_ ".

Penny abrió sus ojos.

Sheldon tragó. "A cambio, continuarás siendo mi novia. Y yo te concederé acceso sin restricciones a mi habitación".

Penny entrecerró la mirada.

"Déjame tomar lápiz y papel, vamos a querer escribir todo esto... Y firmarlo". Agregó. Él no estaba bromeando sobre lo del tratado, olvídenlo, el hecho de convertirse en su novia ya era un logro después de todo.

Él asintió y escribió en el papel sus requisitos.

"Yo también tengo unas condiciones que agregar" Dijo Penny. "Y a cambio de tiempo sin restricciones para almorzar e ir fuera de horario a tú oficina... Yo vestiré el traje de esclava una vez al mes".

"Dos" Contrarrestó.

"Trato" Asintió ella y él escribió sus condiciones.

"El sexo en la sala de lavados será restringido en caso de que nuestros domicilios estén ocupados por amigos y/o familiares". Estableció.

"¿Todo tipo de sexo?" Cuestionó ella.

Él parpadeó. La imagen de Penny de rodillas flotó al interior de su mente. "No".

"De acuerdo". Penny sonrió. "Pero, sigo manteniendo el derecho de hacerlo contigo, mientras yo esté en tu habitación y hayan otros en el apartamento".

Él pensó en todas las veces que Raj había tenido relaciones en el sillón de la sala de estar, todas las veces que Leonard había rotó las 72 horas de aviso...

"De acuerdo".

Como broche de oro, ambos firmaron con sus nombres al final de la hoja de papel.

"Sabes, si aprendieses a conducir, yo podría darte una mamada mientras conduces" Le murmuró Penny.

Y él levantó las cejas. "¿Cuenta el conducir en el simulador?".

"Lo pensaré" Prometió Penny.

"Sabes..." Dijo Sheldon imitándole al hablar. "Si hicieras revisar el motor yo podría verme interesado en..." Acompañó la frase moviendo tres dedos y sonriéndole.

"¿Mientras conduzco?"

"¿Atrapados en el tráfico?" Le ofreció como trato.

Él sonrió. "Necesitaremos otra copia de esto y quizás debamos plastificarla también".

"¿Tienes una máquina para eso, verdad?".

"¡Por supuesto!".

Cuando entraron al departamento, se hizo silencio. Tres pares de ojos les miraban inquisidoramente.

"¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?" Preguntó con cuidado Leonard, con un tono de voz ligeramente agudo.

"Haciendo una copia laminada de esto" Replicó Sheldon mientras meneaba el papel en su dirección.

"¿Qué es . . _'esto'_?" Preguntó Howard con cautela.

"Un tratado de paz" Dijo Penny sonriendo.

"Así que. . . ¿la guerra se acabó?" Dijo Leonard sonriendo.

"Sí, ambos decidimos que lo mejor era terminarla antes de nos metieran a la cárcel". Contestó Sheldon.

"O nos despidieran" Agregó Penny.

"Entonces, eso quiere decir que ustedes dos. . . ¿terminaron?". Howard y Raj se cuadraron para oír la respuesta.

"Dios, no" Exclamó Sheldon. "Esto apenas significa que hemos aceptado las reglas y las directrices de que no trataremos de superar al otro en cada oportunidad".

Raj susurró en el oído de Howard. "Sí, yo tampoco lo estoy entendiendo" Le contestó.

"Significa que tienen que golpear cuando las puertas estén cerradas" Dijo Penny sonriente. "Hablando de eso, pienso que me gustaría darle un vistazo a tu habitación en estos momentos". Le dedicó una sonrisa a Sheldon.

Él le miró confundido. "¿Por qué?".

Cuando ella frunció el ceño, él rodó los ojos y asintió. "Ahh, sí, bueno. Buenas Noches amigos y conocido cercano".

Penny sonrió y le empujó dentro de su habitación. "Vamos a poner música y a cerrar la puerta".

"Ok" Dijo cuando ella hablo y se giró para sentarse sobre su cama provocadoramente, sonriéndole.

"Oh... mira" Comentó inocentemente. "Aún no lo hemos hecho AQUÍ".

**.**

**.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****~ F I N ~**** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>De verdad espero que les haya gustado, para mí es una alegría enorme saber que la historia tuvo tanta aceptación y siendo que fui meramente una traductora de tan genial escritora <strong>TempestJo<strong>.

Espero poder encontrarmelos a todos próximamente, en algún otro proyecto ya sea propio o traducción.

Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un tiempito a leer.

Cariños por millones!

Mia ~~


End file.
